Your Not A Monster
by BitterSweetNightmare
Summary: Opening my eyes to find me alone causes tears to fall again, it felt so nice to be with someone there with you. I look at my arm and see that the strips that use to be together as a blanket wraped around my arm... Jetzula


Title: Your Not A Monster

Dedicated to: Silver Eevee on deviantART

Note: Azula and Jet roxs!

Azulas POV

For a while now I have been hearing my mothers voice along with other voices in my head saying 'Azula your a monster!' I try to shake them from my head, but it doesnt work. There still there and will always be there and nothing can change that. When ever I am discribed the adjectives being used would always be in the terms of clever, strong, tricky, in control, decisive, fierce, strong-willed, cold hearted, a monster, and a bender of the deadly "cold blooded" fire. I am feared like a horrible creature by many and I believe even my childhood friends, Mai and Ty Lee, hate me too.

Life has always been lonly for me, weither it was at home, on the ship, on land, or anywhere at anytime. No one has ever treated me like a person, but as a creature that just escape from its cage. Even my family. No one loves me and no one never will. Im not pretty, Im ugly and no boy wants a discusting looking girl for a bride. Hope of finding love is gone, along with the day dreams I would dream up about being with someone special.

I trace over the cut marks that I cut last night, I have been cutting my wrists lately. Also I have been punishing myself in this forest for such weakness I show when I realize that no one wants me. So why should I live, because sooner or later my wounds will be to serious and I will die. I know that its suidice, but I have nothing in life going for me, except that Im a prodigy. A prodigy that can do anything I set my mind to, which cause people to call me a freak of nature.

Taking out my knife out once more I make little slashs on my hands at first, and then I start cutting deeper from the tip of my fingers up to my shoulder. Then I slowly remove the clothing that covers my chest until there is only the wrapped cloth I have been using for a bra left. I pull up the knife and amied it, so that it would be ready to priece my heart. I cant wait any longer, I must kill myself now to escape all of this, I must! With my eyes closed, my arm goes down, but strangly it stops about a few centimeters from my chest.

I open my eyes and see a hand holding tightly on my hand and the knife. My eyes fellow up the hand to the elbow, part of me wants to turn my head to see this person, but the other part of me doesnt want to see who it is. "Let go of the knife." I let go and he throws it far enough to make sure I wont find it. "Now come with me." I nodded and together me and the stranger walks though the forest. By the sound of his voice I could tell that it was a boy, probably sixteen or older. And I wonder why did he stop me, no boy has ever cared about me, why does he? As a ponder my thoughts I zone out and dont come back to earth until a rope pulls the boy and me up. I blush realizing that I was snuggling close to him, afried of falling to the ground. He seems to notice and chukles a little, then I am pulled to one of the tree house of the many that made up a village. Children are every where and point at me asking each other "Is that Jets new girlfriend." Because of that I learned the strangers name, Jet. Sounds like a name that could be given to someone from the Earth Kingdom or from the Fire Nation.

We then stop at one of the huts where there is a cozy looking, little bed. "Go and lay down, Ill will be back with some supplies to fix those nasty wounds of yours." And then he disappers. Well, might as well take a little nap, I lay down and snuggle in the sheets thinking about this strange boy. Who was he and why did he stop me from killing myself. It seems like a couple of seconds before he comes back. I feel him touching my face to move my hair back, I keep my eyes closed, afried to even look at him.

He then quickly goes to work on cutting a big piece of cloth into little strips to wrap my arm with, sometimes cutting his fingures in the process, but he doesnt mind. I keep my eyes on his hands not yet wanting to see his face. Then he picks up a bottle of liquid, probably alchoal to put on my wounds to get the grems out. "This might sting, but I want you to hold still while I put this on." I keep my eyes closed and nodded, then when I feel him rub the alchoal on my arm makes me cry out with tears rolling down my eyes, I cant take much more of this. So I slapped away the rag and hold on to Jet tightly crying no.

I need to hold on to someone and feel their warmth to know that they are there. He lets me take sactury in his inviting body warmth, while rubbing my back and rocking me back and forth as I cried. It seems so good to have someone to comfort you in your time of need. Never did I get to feel this when ever I got hurt and it feels so good that I want to be selfish and make him never let me go. "Hold me tighter." I comand him and he did. Slowly my eyes closed and I fell asleep in his arms.

---------------------

Opening my eyes to find me alone causes tears to fall again, it felt so nice to be with someone there with you. I look at my arm and see that the strips that use to be together as a blanket wraped around my arm. Also I notice my clothes wear different too, I was now wear a pairing of black, baggy pants that was cept up with a black piece of cloth and a red shirt that was like a strapless bikini top. "While you were asleep I dressed you wounds, bathed you, and dress you in some clothes I found in the storage hut." I turn to see the face of the kind stranger who stoped me from comiting suicide.

He is the most handsome man I have ever seen. Messy dark brown hair, tan skin, and beautiful, soft, deep, brown eyes that I got lost in for a while that I didnt notice he was next to my bed until he was sitting in the chair next to me. "I hope your not mad that I striped you naked with out permission. Its just that I wanted to make you feel clean and fresh when you wake up. You have a beautiful body though, the best I have ever seen on a women." I stare at him with wide eyes, did he just used the word beautiful to discribe me. "Its true, I have seen many women from the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribes, and the Fire Nation, but you have to be the one and only girl I ever loved looking at. I have been watching you since you have come here and I must say hurts me to see a beauty such as yourself cut your wrists."

"You have been watching me?" I wispered softly, with a blush across my cheeks. "Yeah, I can also tell what your like especially when you have nightmares. Its hard to believe that your own mother thought of you as a monster."

"How do you know that?"

"I listen to every word that you said since the moment you got here, your every movement, and I send out Smellerbee-one of the kids here-to get me information on you. And just to let you know Azula...your not a monster, your just hurt." Jet says giving me a warm, soft smile. "You have never been loved, neither have I." He leans forward with the emotion I have never seen in someones eyes when they looked at me. Love. Jets lips touches mine in a sweet and gentle kiss, which sends shivers of delight down my back and I feel like Im melting. After a while it ends, I open my eyes slowly and sees him sitting there smiling. "You like that dont you?" I nodded, "You know it could happen again, you can stay here as long as you want. Weither for a short while or a life time, either way its your call." He then leaves when hearing, "Jet! The Duke put a kick me sign on my back!"

"Well, duty calls." Then he left while I stayed and watch him leave. I cant bear the thought of leaving here, especially when he said 'Azula your not a monster' and gave me my very first kiss.


End file.
